full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see:Ruby Ruby is the daughter of Alucard and Layla, his wife, a powerful Omega werewolf. After Layla is killed, Ruby is kidnapped by the same people, who were attempting to harness her powers. It is revealed that Ruby is actually the reason her family was attacked. Underestimated by her captors and filled with rage, Ruby proceeds to dispatch them and destroy their base. However, her captors eventually managed to subdue her and trapped her in cristal, where she remained perfect hibernation for centuries. In modern times, Ruby's crystallized body was found in an archaeological dig. She was awoken, and feeling confused and afraid, she went on a rampage around Everett, until Alucard found her. After a tearful reunion, Alucard took his daughter back to his home, Leather Wing Manor, and started showing her the new world she had woken up in, including Alucard's modern day love interest (and later on fiance), Claire Nightshade Since than, Ruby (under the alias of Ruby Ddraig) has been attending Shepard High, alongside Jean Talbot, whom she quickly befriended. At night, she acts an Kinsmir, fighting crime alongside Alucard and the Shadow Knights. Characteristics *'Name':Ruby Ddraig (civilian name), Ruby Tepes (real name), *'Aliases': Kinsmir (code name), Shadow Knight's daughter *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Purple (gains black strands when in vampire form/ Werebat form) *'Eyes': Indigo (red in vampire form/ Werebat form) *'Likes': Being with her family and friends, Neo (later on romantically), Jean Talbot (beast friend), *'Dislikes': Her family or friends being harmed, being alone, pink, talking about her past *'Family': Alucard (father), Layla (birth mother, deceased), Mina Tepes (aunt), Angelo (uncle), Dracula (grandfather), Claire Nightshade (mother figure/ later on step mother) Appearance Human Ruby is a beautiful young girl of 16, with a slightly muscular figure and B-cup breasts. She has short purple hair with black strands, with two strands longer than the rest, framing her face. She has deep indigo eyes, which she usually frames in black make-up, and fair skin. Kinsmir Form Being a vampire-dominant Kinsmir, Ruby's Kinsmir Form has bat-like characteristics, possessing purple and black fur, sharp claws, and wings. She becomes taller, and her breasts get slightly bigger, growing from an B-cup to a C-cup. She has a bat-like face, with a bat-like nose, long bat-like ears, large fangs and pure red eyes. She also has a pair of bat-like wings, which are folded on her back when not used. Shadow Knights Uniform She has an indigo skin-tight bathing suit-like uniform, black fingerless gloves and black feet guards, both possessing indigo highlights. On her chest, there is a wolf head, with bat wings on the side. Background When Thane was away to meet with Mina, Ruby and Layla where attacked by men carrying weapons specially designed to fight werewolves. Layla and Ruby initially manage to hold them at bay, but when the men discover that Ruby is a Kinsmir, they become much more brutal. One of the men tried to shoot Ruby, but Layla jumps in front of the arrow, saving her daughter's life, but gaining s mortal wound. Ruby is than taken away. Her captors take her to a makeshift laboratory, where physicians and alchemists are working on creating the perfect weapon: a Kinsmir. So, to them, Ruby would be a gold mine. They experimented on her for almost an year, until Ruby leads a breakout, wile also burning all the previous research. She than spends five years in the wilderness, living alongside wolves, and developing her powers. She is eventually recaptured and, since no more research could be done on her (due to lack of resources), they decide to freze her in crystal, and wait until more advanced technology surfaces. After some decades, the current scientists prepare to awaken Ruby, but soon she goes on a rampage around Everett, but is stopped by Alucard (guided there through visions and messages from Layla). He frees her, and the two have a tearful reunion, before Alucard takes her to his home, Leather Wing Manor. Personality Ruby is most of the time a gentle, cheerful and open-hearted person. She has a gift for bringing people close, and make friends quite easily. When in the presence of her friends or family, she is always happy, smiling most of the time. However, she also has a contemplative and analytical side, and is sometimes found staring at black space, deep in thought. When asked what she is thinking about, she will just smile and shrug the hole event of. Despite this, there are some people (like her father Alucard and her best friend Jean), who will understand her act and press her about it. In this situation, she will give up, and tell them about it. Despite her usual opened nature, there are subjects she dislikes talking about (unless in the presents of her family or closest friends), like her past. One thing that Ruby has shown frequently is selflessness. She puts the safety and well being of her friends, family, and teammates above her own, even wiling to sacrifice herself for them. However, Ruby seems to place little value on her own well-being, and sometimes makes reckless and even suicidal decisions. This is mostly because of her overconfidence in her regeneration factor. She also holds a great dislike towards the color pink, refusing to wear it or even be in its presence, as she considers it too "girly". Skills/Abilities Powers *'Kinsmir (Green Ace/Omega Werebat)' *'Biological Immortality' *'Highly Enhanced Regeneration Factor': As a Kinsmir (the merging of vampire and werewolf), her healing factor is superior to both species. *'Enhanced Hearing': Ruby's auditory senses are much more acute than either vampires or werewolves, and is able to not only hear at grate distances, but also hear very high, or very low sounds. *'High Resistance to Silver': Though weakened by silver, Ruby has a much grater resistance to it than either vampires or werewolves. A testament of this resistance is seen when she fought the Silver Nitrate in her bloodstream, and fully recovered soon, though her healing factor was heavily taxed. *'Enhanced Eyesight': She is able to see over great distances, and in her Werebat form, she can see for miles *'Enhanced Smell': Due to her werewolf side, she is able to tell a vampire or werewolf by their scent from yards away. *'Metal-like Bones': Her bones have a metal-like consistency, and grant her superior resistance. Interestingly, her bones are colored red. *'Sharp Claws/Spikes': Ruby's Werewolf ability. She can grow sharp claws from her fingertips, one from her knuckle, and two from her feet. She can also grow spikes from her forearms, elbows, knees, shoulders and tibia. She can also detach both her claws and spikes, and fire them at high speeds. :*Both the claws and spikes are colored red. *'Plasma Manipulation': Ruby's Vampire ability. She can produce and control pure, condensed blue plasma, which she can fire as concentrated bolts out of her hands or eyes. She can also condense plasma in small balls, and throw them, causing large detonations. :*'Bone Infusion': A combination of her two previous abilities. She can infuse he claws with plasma, until they become incandescent, glowing purple. Now, her blades do not only cut, but also burn, permitting her to penetrate or slice through almost anything. When she fires these incandescent blades, they will explode on contact. She can also control this explosion to be delayed. *'Flight (via wings)': She can grow wings from her lower back, and fly at high speeds. **'Wing Blades': Ruby can also use her wings as cutting or stabbing weapons. *'Kinsmir Form': In this form, she is immensely strong, fast and agile, easily able to outmaneuver almost any werewolf or vampire, with the exception of Kings or True Alphas. Her plasma attack increase in both pour and heat, and are easily able to destroy a building. Her claws are also much sharper, and her Bone Infusion will cause more damage when it detonates. :*In addition, Ruby can create plasma blades that orbit around her, and that she can control. *'Beast Form/True Form (Theoretically)': There is a possibility that Ruby can access Beast Form, like other Werecreatures (or perhaps a true form similar to vampires), thus becoming even stronger. However, she has yet to demonstrate this ability. Abilities *'Survival Skills': Equipment Relationships Ruby's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Britney Irvin Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes